


Shaped by The Road Traveled.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Magic Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: On a photo shoot in Andalusia, Miranda receives a special ‘blessing’ from the local leader.Mini-Warning: the prompt requested Miranda + penis and there is sex in the fic sooooo….





	Shaped by The Road Traveled.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> Actual prompt from FF_addict_555: Miranda + Penis like Aelanacious Andy Private B. Dick and the itunes ones
> 
> I couldn’t get back to those fics, sry. But I came up with this little something instead :)

**_Shaped by The Road Traveled_**  
  
Miranda could not believe that she let Nigel talk her into this: a photo shoot in Andalusia to really capture the flavor of luck, mystery and magic by incorporating the winter fashions with the sights and sounds of the Roma people. Setting her game face into place Miranda opened the car door and walked up to him as he supervised this madness. “What are you doing to fix this?” She said just loud enough for him to hear. She could feel him flex next to her.  
  
“Yesterday the light was here.” Nigel pointed and then he turned to face the small circle of dwellings that their local contact group called home. “The backdrop was there.” He gestured in a slow wave of defeat to the models now scattered along the nearby crumbling village wall.  
  
Miranda pursed her lips. She scanned the people milling about, lurking at the edges, townies come for a look, miscellaneous Runway staff, and the occasional scruffy dog looking for a handout. Her eye caught on an older woman sitting apart from the rest in a cracked wooden chair. She huffed out a puff of air. “This is all wrong.”  
  
Nigel pulled out his folder of original shots trying to remember what drew him here, convinced Miranda to go with it, and was worth the effort. The click of the photographer’s camera was constant under the heat of the sun. Nigel wiped his baldhead longing for the air-conditioned comforts back home.  
  
Picking her way through the gathered crowd Andrea made way for a child. At first Miranda was annoyed at the overwhelming sweetness of the girl, but then she saw the packages the child was carrying for her and her annoyance turned to amusement. Andrea had taken what could only have been a skirt or shawl and she had thrown it up and around her head to guard against the sun. Miranda watched her as she approached and chatted with the child. Andrea had become a chameleon over the years. Everywhere that she accompanied Miranda she had blended in and become part of the local culture. She found a niche to enjoy herself even when Miranda and her Runway staff were not. Her work at the paper had grown into work at various magazines until now she could spin an article from anywhere and likely find a home for it.  
  
The girl stepped under the shade of the control tent and dropped her packages quickly. Acting as if she’d been burned the girl hollered out a farewell of some kind and bolted. Andrea offered beverages around to Miranda, Nigel, and the photographer before she unwrapped herself and fully entered the world of Runway once more.  
  
Blinking Miranda couldn’t believe the transformation.  
  
“Nigel. Get those models over here.” She looked disdainfully at the new photographer wondering if she’d sacrifice him to Irv if it came down to it. “Tell him…”  
  
Andrea shook her head as the set came to life before her eyes. Eventually things seemed to settle into a shoot rhythm and the monotony bored her. She wandered over to an older woman and began talking. An extra chair appeared when she raised her hand, not by magic, but by the quick movements of the child that had helped her earlier. They shared a knowing smile each ‘working’ with the ‘tribe leader.’ Inwardly Andrea wondered at her ability to always find the ‘boss’ in a group of people.  
  
It appeared that Miranda wanted the models to bundle up and then strip down as they walked the open road. She thought she heard the photographer shout something about ‘transformation.’  
  
At length Miranda stepped away looking for her constant inspiration—her lover.  
  
Andrea stood and let Miranda take her spot. “Magda Sarabia this is Miranda Priestly. Miranda this is Magda Sarabia.”  
  
The two women eyed each other carefully.  
  
“You are the bossy one, no?”  
  
Miranda nodded coolly. She wasn’t certain what kind of acquaintanceship she had just stumbled into. She countered with a question of respect as well. “You are a leader among the people?”  
  
The woman gave her a smile and tapped the side of her nose. “That I am.” She waved her arm and the young girl was back with glasses and a jar of clear liquid. Magda waved the girl off. She poured three glasses. “Did you get what you came for?”  
  
There was a heavy undercurrent between them but it would not rise to the surface. Andrea could feel it, but not work out what it meant.  
  
Miranda smiled in an offhand way. “I think you know.”  
  
Adjusting her shawl over her shoulders the woman looked at Andrea and then back to Miranda. “You have more than one purpose here, no?”  
  
Before Miranda could answer Nigel came over with a huge grin on his face. “We’re going to wrap, Miranda. I’ve been through his camera and if the mini-versions are any indication, then we can go home tomorrow.”  
  
He bustled away and Andrea wondered if she could convince Miranda to stay a few extra days to enjoy more of the countryside. She had walked with Brisa for a few hours today learning about her life as a traveler and seeing the landscape through her eyes. It was such a contrast to how she lived her daily life in New York that she really wanted to share it with Miranda. Her knowledge and way of telling a story was amazing and Andrea found herself wanting to meet the people that lived in her stories.  
  
“Andrea, will you see if Nigel’s optimism is on track, please? And see if he needs help.”  
  
Smiling Andrea leaned forward and kissed Miranda on the lips. “Of course.” Andy turned to the other woman. “Magda, it has been a pleasure to meet you. Please thank Brisa for me.” She gave a hearty hug to the woman and a kiss on each cheek.  
  
Once she was gone Miranda squinted at her, “Are you going to read my palm next?”  
  
The woman poured another drink for them and scoffed. “I am shaped by the road I travel and I understand things you do not. I can help you, but I’m not a Disney character.” She raised her glass and waited for Miranda to do the same. “I can help you.” She said before taking a good sip of her drink. “Your work here is done.” The woman nodded with knowing eyes at Miranda. “Your lover, Andrea, she wants something, no? You are sad to not give it to her.” Sitting on a cracked wooden chair outside a tiny village in Andalusia sitting opposite this woman was a strange experience. Miranda felt as though she had been transported to another time. She couldn’t decide if the woman’s words were made extra mysterious by the accent or the location.  
  
Miranda looked into the contents of her cup and then downed them—letting the burn go down her throat to settle like a fire in her belly. She did not want to have this conversation. She didn’t believe in fortune-tellers or seers and her private life was private. She was about to get up when a weather worn hand reached out toward her. It did not touch, but the gesture was so sudden that Miranda stilled for a moment.  
  
“Brisa is not destined to stay with us. She will have a hard time as she makes her way in the world.” The woman sounded sad. “I cannot do the things that will protect her or make her happy.” Magda leaned forward in her chair creaking as she did so. “I can help you with Andrea, if you will look out for Brisa when the time comes.”  
  
Miranda had never heard anything so absurd in her life.  
  
“Brisa will come to New York. I have seen it. Too far that is from here. I cannot go with her. Her own wings will carry her to you.”  
  
At the sound of a request on her, Miranda’s jaw tightened. The woman did not seem to notice. Instead she looked at the nearly packed up Runway crew. Andrea was among them, but she had blended in completely once again.  
  
“I have seen her easy way with Brisa. She wants to be a mother, Miranda. I can help you be the one.” Magda laughed at the obvious shock as Miranda’s eyes widened. “When the time comes you will keep an eye on Brisa, and in exchange I will help you tonight.” Magda pointed two fingers at Miranda and gave a knowing look to her. On anyone else it would have seemed dirty and immature but coming from this mysterious woman with the hawk-like look in her eye—it seemed just the right gesture needed to make her point. Miranda brought her jaw back up to a closed position and nodded slowly at Magda. “Come then. Come.” She stood and bade Miranda to follow her to her caravan.  
  
Magda puttered around in various little cabinets and then sprinkled what looked like paprika, cinnamon and nutmeg into a glass before adding water from the tap. She stirred it three times and handed it to Miranda. An arched eye brow said it all for Miranda, but just to be sure she added, “A potion, really?”  
  
The woman smiled and crossed her arms over her chest daring Miranda not to take the opportunity she was being presented. “Magic and mystery cannot be explained, but the potion always seems to work.” When Miranda still did not move she added, “If I have not helped you by this time tomorrow then don’t worry.” A wide smile cracked her face as she thought about it, “but if I HAVE helped you, then you are bound to help Brisa when she comes to you.”  
  
Miranda groaned. There just wasn’t anything that she wouldn’t do to make Andrea happy. Miranda drank and drank until the potion was done. “Unbelievable.” Miranda said as she put the empty glass on the counter. “How did I get myself into this?” She asked out loud.  
  
“The winds carry you where you need to go. The road shapes you as you travel it. We are all fellows on the journey.” A knowing nod was all the sage gave Miranda as a direct answer. “You will see.” She added even more cryptically. Miranda rolled her eyes. “Now you must go.”  
  
Andrea was waiting with the only remaining car. She had that shawl wrapped back up around her head and neck looking like one of the local people. Vaguely Miranda wondered about Andrea’s lineage. Maybe her lover was brought to her on these same Andalusian winds that had perhaps brought her help. ‘We shall see.’ Miranda thought to herself. The car ride back to the hotel was peaceful. Andy curled up against Miranda and her breathing lulled her out of her agitation.  
  
When the car stopped at length they were back in the small city outside the hotel. Miranda’s head slumped forward bumping into Andrea’s. They both woke not having realized they had fallen asleep. Andrea shifted awake and let her hand trail up Miranda’s thigh as she turned to kiss her. Miranda gasped as an unfamiliar sensation rushed through her body. She felt the familiar desire that Andrea’s gentle caress always gave her, but it was somehow lower in her body than ever before. Andrea hummed in response and deepened the kiss. Andrea’s hand made its way down and back up Miranda’s thigh before reaching to cup between her legs. Andrea pulled back in surprise and Miranda held her shoulders panting with a powerful wave of desire. “Miranda?” Her gentle caress turned more forceful and rhythmic as Andrea teased the tight package now in her lover’s trousers. “Well, well.” Andrea was amused, impressed, and turned on. “Let’s get upstairs then.” She purred in Miranda’s ear.  
  
Miranda trailed through the small lobby behind Andrea and holding her purse in front of her. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she wanted to minimize what it looked like just in case. She hated not having the outside view of herself before having to take action. However, the sway of Andrea’s hips in front of her went a long way toward mitigating her anxieties. The elevator was slow and although Andrea teased her fingers up and down her arm, Miranda was glad that she didn’t chance a kiss in the elevator. Keeping focus seemed an illusory pipe dream and Miranda did not want to come unglued just yet. She was immensely glad that the hotel only had four floors and a short hallway. There was an actual buzz as they made a beeline for their room.  
  
Andrea opened the door hastily followed by Miranda. Amused Andrea turned to her lover, “What on earth did you talk to Magda about, hmmm?” Andrea bit her bottom lip between her teeth and looked from Miranda’s eyes to the obvious bulge in her pants.  
  
Miranda leaned against the door letting it click closed behind her. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” The wicked smile and special sparkle in her blue eyes made Andrea’s heart flip flop.  
  
Circling her arms around Miranda’s neck Andrea let their lips brush in teasing kisses. “I definitely want to know.” Both bodies singing for each other, Andrea let her lips fully press against Miranda’s. Their kiss opened and deepened as they let their passion grow.  
  
One step at a time Miranda walked Andrea across the room until they were kissing against the wall next to the bedroom door. Miranda pulled Andrea’s shirt up and then pulled away enough to lift it over her head. The wild look in her brown eyes sent a throb all the way down Miranda’s body and she moaned. Andrea smiled then and pushed Miranda back enough that she could turn and lead her to the bed. Fixing a ‘follow me’ look on Miranda, Andrea reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. She kicked off her shoes falling off balance as she did. Laughing she just scooted up the bed and reached for the shoes and socks. Reaching for her jeans button she looked up at Miranda who was just standing there watching her.  
  
One corner of Andrea’s mouth crooked up into a smirk as she shimmied out of her jeans.  
  
“Miranda.” Crawling out of bed in her panties Andrea reached for her lover. “When did you get shy?” Kissing her lover Andrea began to unbutton the buttons of her thin blouse. As her arms brushed against Miranda, she felt her shiver and even moan a little. Letting the blouse drop to the floor, Andrea cupped her breasts and kissed her way down Miranda’s body. “What have we here, Miranda?” Her tongue darted out teasing taut nipples through the lacy fabric of her bra while quick hands reached around and unclasped it. Miranda’s body arched forward as her breasts swung free and her hands tangled in Andrea’s hair.  
  
“Andrea. Ooooh.” Reduced in vocabulary but overwhelmed by her senses, Miranda hoped that Andrea would benefit from the already wonderful sensations she was having.  
  
Kneeling, Andrea kissed Miranda’s abdomen as she cupped her lover’s ass. “I don’t feel any straps.” Andrea was intrigued and Miranda was humming. “Let’s see.” Andrea unbuttoned the top of her trousers and peeled them down Miranda’s body. She gasped as she saw the maroon panties barely containing a penis that Andrea couldn’t help but think looked remarkably real. Kissing down Miranda’s abdomen, Andrea tried to slow herself down by kissing and teasing all around Miranda’s panties. She forced her hands away from the panties so that she wouldn’t just shove them down around Miranda’s ankles and jump on her. Instead she only let her mouth explore all over Miranda’s new appendage and made her hands cup and caress her breasts.  
  
Andrea didn’t know how long she could last with Miranda making the most sensuous noises she had ever heard. Her body was slowly rocking forward into Andrea’s mouth and it was taking all of her self-control to keep things slow. “Andrea.” Miranda panted. “Please, Andrea.”  
  
No one could have resisted the desirous tones dripping from that request and Andrea helped Miranda step out of her trousers and then pushed her to lie down on the bed. Crawling up between her legs Andrea couldn’t help but stretch herself over Miranda so that their bodies were flush except for the panty covered parts. The kiss now was aggressive, wild, and they were both reaching to touch each other and moaning loudly. Pulling out of the kiss Andrea teased her nipples once more as her fingers tucked into the edges of Miranda’s panties. Pulling back Andrea looked down at her lover’s sex as she revealed it. Slipping the panties off one leg, Andrea let them fall as she kissed up Miranda’s smooth skin. Reaching the apex of her legs, Andrea paused thinking that this was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen—Miranda with a smooth, pale penis that stood at attention, but still somehow graceful. The rise and fall of Miranda’s hardened pink nipples and kiss bruised lips up her body from this new penis made Andrea squirm with delight.  
  
Andrea kissed the head of Miranda’s appendage and let her tongue trace a few circles around it, until Miranda nearly shouted. “Andrea. I can’t. Oh!” The feel of her lover taking her into her mouth was overwhelming and Miranda wanted to be overwhelmed in other ways.  
  
Once again Andrea shifted on the bed as she divested herself of her own blue panties. She threw her leg over Miranda’s body but did not lower herself down. Instead she let her breasts slide over the bob of Miranda’s penis and then slip against her breasts. She kissed Miranda hard and then bit her neck marking her. “Are you going to fuck me, Miranda?”  
  
The long low moan ripped from the grasp of Miranda’s control answered for her. Andrea lowered herself against Miranda groaning as she felt her wetness against the tip. With one hand Andrea guided Miranda until their bodies were flush together.  
  
“Look at me.” Andrea sat up over Miranda and waited until her lover returned her gaze. The moment between them crackled with the connection. Miranda looked at her lover letting her eyes roam her beautiful body all the way down to the dark patch of curls covering her sex. “Yes, Miranda, watch us.”  
  
Andrea slowly rose up and down letting Miranda see them united this way with each upward pull. “Beautiful, Andrea. You feel so amazing.” Miranda’s neck hurt so she pulled at the pillows behind her head.  
  
Rotating her hips in slow circles Andrea took the lead in their love-making. Her hands trailed down to Miranda’s breasts and she pinched them and pulled them as she fought to keep her balance. Miranda’s hips began to thrust up into hers as they formed a new rhythm together. Miranda’s hands caught on Andrea’s hips holding them until her fingers were pressing hard into the skin there. Her nails would likely leave a mark that neither of them cared about. Andrea touched her own breasts as she rode the undulating desire rising up into her.  
  
“Ohhhh. Andrea.” Miranda was having a hard time keeping her eyes open and she could feel the muscles in her abdomen and groin tightening for their ultimate release. “I’m soooo close, Andrea.”  
  
Andrea let her hand drop from her breast down to her sex. She loved feeling Miranda right below her as her fingertip swirled in the wetness created by the two of them. Circling her clit Andrea sped up the pace of their love making. Her fingertip found just the right edge of her clit and she knew she could set them off together.  
  
As their breathing changed one more time their eyes fluttered closed. Andrea began to climax first, her muscles clenching hard and causing Miranda’s hips to make choppy little thrusts against her that took her over the edge as well. Miranda had never felt anything quite like the explosion of coming this way. Instead of drenching her lover’s hand or mouth she felt as though she had poured herself into Andrea. She felt an amazing connection to her lover that she could not explain.  
  
Her heart swelled with overwhelming passion for her lover and tears threatened as Andrea collapsed over her body into her arms. They lay together for many minutes just stroking each other’s skin and keeping silent in a space that felt so open and vulnerable.  
  
At length Andrea pulled away breaking that deep connection between them to retrieve the sheet. Curling up in her arms once more, Andrea kissed Miranda’s cheek gently trying to communicate her love. Miranda turned them so that they were face to face and she put a possessive leg over Andrea’s so that they became entwined once more. The kiss this time was passion filled and slow.  
  
“Andrea, you are amazing.” They kissed again reveling in the powerful connection they had experienced tonight.  
  
Breathing in the scent of her lover ,she agreed. “Hmmm. That’s because I’m with the most wonderful woman.”  
  
Miranda nudged Andrea with her nose, “I love you.”  
  
Andrea pretended to bite the air near Miranda but then she kissed her lips. “I love you too, baby.” Andrea pulled back looking down between them. “You recover quickly.” Andrea giggled when Miranda tried to pull out of her embrace. “No, you don’t.” She said as she pulled her back. “Um, you know we just had unprotected sex, right?”  
  
Miranda blushed and looked at Andrea’s shoulder as she tapped against it with nervous fingers. “I suppose that was the idea Magda had in mind.”  
  
Rolling her eyes shocked, Andrea asked, “What are you talking about?”  
  
Miranda cupped Andrea’s cheek and let her eyes find Andrea’s. She wanted to lose herself in their brown depths as she always did. “I know we decided to not have a child, because I couldn’t be the father.” Miranda placed a finger over Andrea’s lips stopping her protests. “I was sad too, Andrea. It’s okay. Magda saw you with Brisa and she knew. She offered me a solution if I would look after Brisa when the time came.”  
  
Andrea’s eyes widened, “Brisa is coming to New York?”  
  
Holding her lover tighter Miranda nodded. “Magda said that her wings would carry her to me on her own. I imagine that there will be many years before that happens.”  
  
Andrea began to bubble with questions even as it looked like Miranda was done talking about the subject. “Well,” she began, “what, how, I mean…” Andrea pulled back enough to gesture between them. “You have a penis, Miranda!” Flustered at her lover’s chuckle, Andrea humphed and made to turn away.  
  
Miranda was too quick for her though and so she had to stay. With a sigh she had to shrug and admit the truth, “I don’t know, Andrea. She gave me a potion, but I’m not sure it really had anything to do with what happened. I got in the car with you without…” Miranda wiggled her hips against Andrea enjoying the sensations that contact triggered through her body. “We fell asleep on the car ride here and then you found out when I found out.”  
  
Cupping her lover’s ass, Andrea brought Miranda closer in against her body. “And how long will it last?”  
  
Snickering Miranda pushed Andrea to lie flat against the mattress, “This time?” She licked and sucked on Andrea’s neck as she rose up above her lover. “I don’t know.”  
  
Feeling her body open once again, Andrea moaned back against the pillows. She pulled Miranda up for a kiss letting their bodies lay flush against each other. They began rocking and swaying as their kiss lingered until Miranda pulled back breathless, “May I?”  
  
The sex dripping from her voice was all that Andrea needed, “Yes, Miranda. Please.”  


 

  
—FIN

 

…


End file.
